The Marriage of the Demi-Gods
by Angelkiingy
Summary: Allyson Elizabeth Helen Dawson Demi-God heir, of the House of Aphrodite, and the House of Zeus, Austin Monica Moon Demi-God heir of the House of Apollo, and the House of Poseidon. The House of Aphrodite, and the House the Apollo have been at war for millennia and to end the feud, the House of Aphrodite and the House of Apollo heirs, must marry each other and be husband and wife.
1. Prologue

**Ok, new fanfic hope you like, please write a review good or bad I don't mind.**

**Prologue**

"I call, the meeting between the House of Apollo and the House of Aphrodite to order." The judge bangs his gavel.

"Ok, this feud has been going on for too long, you Penny Elizabeth Dawson are the Head of the House of Aphrodite, and you Mike Moon are the Head of the House of Apollo, how do you to suggest you end the feud." The judge says staring at the two of them. They shake their heads in unison, neither of them sure how to stop the feud. Then the judge speaks.

"Penny, you've just had a baby girl correct," Penny nods her head.

"She is the heir to the House of Aphrodite, no?" the judge questions, Penny nods her head and says.

"And House of Zeus," The judge looked shocked, heir to 2 houses, a powerful kid. He continues.

"And you Mike, you've just had a baby boy yes?" The judge says, Mike nods his head confused.

"He's the heir to the House of Apollo and Poseidon, right?" The judge already knew about Mike's kid, Mike nods.

"Perfect, I know how to stop the feud," Mike and Penny looked at each other confused.

"How?" Mike asks.

"Marriage," He said, then they got on what he was on about.

"Wait, WHAT?" Penny and Mike scream in unison.

"Yes, Mike's kid and Penny's kid will marry, uniting the 2 houses stopping the feud," the judge says, smiling.

"What, if they don't like each other," Penny asks worried, she didn't want her baby marrying someone she doesn't love, let alone like.

"They will learn to love each other," the judge says, Penny wasn't pleased by this answer, but she let it slide.

"Are you sure it will end the feud?" Mike asks, not entirely happy with this idea.

"Yes, I'm certain." The judge says happily, just wanting to end this feud.

"Ok, if we agree to this arranged marriage, what will happen?" Penny asks, curious but she knows it will stop the feud.

"Then there will be some conditions," The judge says, cautiously.

"What conditions?" Mike asks.

"Well, for starters they aren't allowed to meet until the wedding, secondly they aren't allowed to know about the arranged marriage until they are 18, thirdly they must be married before they are 20, and finally to break the feud off completely they must have a child." The judge ticks off. Mike and Penny look at each other, then look at the judge, then each other again. Penny speaks up.

"I'll agree, only for the good of my house, but he must promise not to harm my daughter in any way, at all!" She says sternly, looking at Mike.

"And I'll agree also for the good of my house, and I promise that no one in my house will harm your daughter, as long as you promise no one in your house harms my son!" Mike says, just as sternly.

"I promise, no one in my house will harm your son." Penny says solemnly knowing she just signed her baby's life away.

"I promise, no one in my house will harm your daughter." Mike says just as solemnly, sad he's giving away his son's life.

"Well, then shall we sign this contract," The judge says clicking his fingers and a piece of paper appeared out of thin air.

"What's your daughter's name Penny?" He asks, getting a pen to fill in.

"Allyson Elizabeth Helen Dawson," Penny replies, trying not to cry, her eyes shiny with unshed tears, she couldn't believe she was doing this.

"And, your son's name Mike?" The judge asks, while scribbling down Penny's Daughter's name.

"Austin Monica Moon," Mike says, his voice cracking slightly, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Ok then," The judge says, then he gives the contract to Penny, and she takes the pen.

"When you sign this, it's legally binding and there is no going back, not at all. Sign, here." He says pointing to the place where she had to sign her name, she gulped and shakily begins to sign her name, she knew she was signing her daughter's future happiness to a complete stranger, she prayed to Aphrodite that this wasn't a mistake. Penny gives Mike the contract and pen. Mike picks up the pen and sighs and quickly signs his name, worried that he made a terrible mistake, but the deed was done, and his son was engaged to be married to a complete stranger. The judge takes the contract and gives it a stamp of approval, the contract disappears, the judge looks at the unhappy parents.

"This, is for the greater good, be happy, you never know they might love each other." The judge says, he smiles and he continues.

"Now, I call this meeting of the House of Aphrodite and the House of Apollo to a close," The judge says smiling, knowing he's done the right thing. Penny and Mike stand up and bow to each other out of respect, and say goodbye, knowing and dreading the next time they have to meet again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi I had such an amazing response to the prologue that I'm encouraged to continue the story so here it is Chapter 1. So write a review and tell me what you think, I love to read your responses to my stories, don't be shy.  
**

Chapter 1

18 years later

Ally's POV

_Dear Journal/songbook_

_May 15th 2013_

_Ok, my 18th__birthday was last week, it was amazing, I had my favourite cake Devils Fool Cake, I got a whole new wardrobe literally, and I got a new red Porsche, but Mom and Dad have been acting weird ever since, they always seem to clam up around me, what am I going to do, they haven't even met my boyfriend yet, how will they react? Dallas really wants to meet my parents, but the thing is Mom and Dad don't even know I have a boyfriend, they would freak out, they have refused me the privilege of having a boyfriend, if I even tell my Mom about my crushes, she'll say "They are only going to be interested in you for your money" or "It would never work, you're a Demi-God they aren't you could crush them like a bug with a single hug". Yeah I'm a Demi-God but I want to be like a normal 18 year old girl sometimes. Oh, but there is some good news I've mastered flying, I now can fly to New York for lunch and I live in Miami, isn't that amazing, of course I wouldn't ever do it he he he ok I did it once or twice possibly 3 times, but the bagels there are so much better than here. Oh and guess what, I've also mastered shape-shifting now I can be anyone I want to be around the world, but mostly I'm me but it is a good way to hide from ex-boyfriends. Anyway that's it for today, got homework, but hey I'll be done in 5. _

_Love ya _

_Ally _

I close my book, its old looking, but I love it, it's a brown leather book with a faded red A on it. I open my homework diary, and look at my homework only 1, it reads _geography, do a project on any national park around the world, due Wednesday. _Ok right umm, I know I'll fly to the Lake District in England and get some information, maybe it won't be a 5 minute project after all, I quickly pack a bag, and head downstairs, I hear my Mom on the phone to someone in a hushed whisper, in the kitchen, my Dad lingering close by, I shrug probably nothing when I hear something that catches my interest. "No I haven't told her yet," I couldn't here who was only on the other end of the phone, I poke my head round the corner and see my Mom's face, by the looks of it nothing good, I stay there hidden from view, using my Demi-God hearing to see what my Mom is saying.

"Oh, and you're so perfect, have you told him yet?" My Mom replies angrily, there was silence on the other end, my Mom sighs, and sits down, I wonder what's going on! My Mom continues. "That's what I thought, oh Mike, what are we going to do, we signed the contract, and you know the judge said there is no going back, what are we going to do, how are we going to tell them? I really, don't want to go through with this." My Mom stops talking, and I hear a man's voice reply, but I can't make out what he's saying. My Mom sighs again. "I know, ok I'll tell her tonight, and you tell him tonight. Deal?" I hear him reply, and my Mom sinks into her chair, looking sad, "Ok, don't forget to tell him, they need to know, bye Mike," Mike must have said bye, because my Mom put the phone down sighing, I want to comfort her, but then she'll know I was listening, I decide to go back to my room, but I wonder who Mike is, I've never heard of him before, and what contract and what judge, and what can't my Mom go back on, and who the hell is this her, the mystery girl my Mom keeps talking about, I sigh and flop on my bed. This mystery girl why don't I know about her, maybe I do know her, Mom didn't say the girl's name, so maybe I know her. Then something clicked and a penny dropped, she was talking about ME! It all makes sense now, why my parents have been weird around me, they have to tell me something important, and it has something to do with Mike and the mystery boy they were talking about. I stand up quickly, and open my balcony doors, I step out and jump over the railing catching the air, I swoop up and do a loop de loop, then I head off towards Trish's she'll know what to do.

Austin's POV

Ok, I'm worried, me Austin Monica Moon worried, but I am, Mom and Dad have been acting strange since my 18th birthday, 2 months ago. I sigh and practice bending light around me, as I've mastered my flying now and I need to practice my light bending, so it can make me invisible, I decide to test it out and so I head downstairs. I see my Mom and Dad in the living room, I walk in still bending light around me, my parents don't notice me, it's working, I'm about to stop bending light, when I see my Dad on the phone, I go closer to hear the conversation and to see if my light bending actually works. "Have you told her?" I hear Dad say, I hear a woman reply. "What, you know you have to tell her soon," My Dad yells, I hear a women yell back but I couldn't make out what she's saying, my Dad goes rigid and doesn't reply, I hear the woman continue, my Dad sighs, "I don't know Penny, I still haven't told him, and it's been 2 months, we've had longer to tell him, but we haven't told him, and you're right we signed that bloody contract, and there is no going back. I really don't want to do this either." The woman, who I assume is Penny speaks up, my Dad sighs then thinks for about a second and says "Deal," he looks defeated, I think the woman speaks again, because my Dad replies quickly "I will, bye Penny." My dad puts down the phone and my Mom begins to cry, I want to stop bending light and comfort her, I love my Mom to pieces and I can't bare to see her cry, but if I do my parents will know I was listening, so I quickly run to my room and flop on my bed and stop bending light, questions floating around my brain, who is the mystery girl, what contract, who's Penny, and I'm assuming the mystery boy is me, so what do they have to tell me? Something important I think, I sigh and jump off my bed and go out onto my balcony, I stare out at the California coastline, I leap over the balcony, quickly changing my body density and I swoop up and do a loop de loop, then I head to Dez's house, he'll know what to do.

**Ok what do you think, remember to review.**


End file.
